new life
by ichigo suzuki
Summary: e uma nova vida a seguir ou nao
1. Chapter 1

New life

Introdução

Shinji ikari foi abondonado pelo pai em 2006 quando ele apenas tinha 6 anos de vida ele foi deixados com os tios por parte de mãe ele nunca se relacionou com o mundo exterior ele estava sempre com seu s-dat herdado pela mãe que era bem antigo o s-dat remota-se de 1990 pelo bom senso a mar de shinji ouvia musica clássica,e shinji adorava ouvir a mesmas musicas do que a mãe foi chamado pelo pai para Tókio-3 para tentar pilotar o evangelion 01 que sua mãe morrera dentro dele mais shinji não se lenbra-ra

Mais gendo ikari tinha muitos outros planos na cabeça dele ele queria re ver sua amada morta pela a experiência no evangelion 01 ele não se importava como conseguiria o trunfo dele era shinji

-fuyutiski você pode colocar shinji na seção 40 de apartamentos

-sim,ikari,mais qual dos apartamentos da seção 40

-para o apartamento 402

-mais La não vive rei-perguntava confuso

-vive mais ela não terá nenhum tipo de romance com ele se tiver ela e substituível e ela antes de relacionar com ele,ela falara comigo-falava com um tom de certeza

-ikari,não se esqueça ela pode ate ser substituível mais ela pode trasnferir seus sentimentos para o novo corpo dela,como aconteceu em 2009

-temos que ter certeza se isso acontecer temos que apagar a memória dela

-pode ser,pode ser- gendo caiu na profundo pensamento se isso acontecer ele teria que saber se rei conseguiria conceber uma criança mais logo descartou a hipótese

-shinji estava dentro de um taxi indo para a periferia de Tókio 3 mais precisamente para a seção 40 de apartamentos .o que ele não sabia e que nos subúrbios comm tinha vários assaltantes dos pessoal ligados diretamente ou não diretamente a nerv

Quando ele chegou nos apartamentos o taxista rapidamente colocou suas coisas na rua e saiu correndo para o carro e correndo para o centro da cidade

-ele nen cobrou a taxa

Ele subiu ate o quarto andar e achou o apartamento 402 ele so sabia que vivia uma garota ali que seu nome era rei ayanami mais shinji não queria abrir a possibilidade de se tocou a canpahia

-a canpahia esta quebrada

Ele bateu na porta guando a porta abriu ele viu uma linda garota ela tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos vermelhos ela tinha quase a mesma altura que ele mais ele percebeu que ela era dois ou três anos mais velha do que ele.

Mesmo assim rei estava pensando como que cuidaria da nova pessoa morando em seu apartamento .

-oi-disse shinji estava todo vermelho porque estava vendo quase ela nua

-desculpe-me ,ikari –kun eu estava me arrumando para recebe ló.ela tinha percebido que so estava vestindo sua calcinha

-D...D..D..Desculpe-me-shinji virou rapidamente para vista para a rua para não vela mas como ela estava

-não precisa desculpar se,ikari-kun,e eu que estou erada,rei se escondeu atraz da porta e ela estava colocando o sutian

-vou esperar aqui fora virou a cabeça para mostrar um sorriso calmo e tranquilo

-sim,ikari-kun,espere alguns minutos por favor –ela estava pensando porque ele deu aquele sorriso tão bonito

Shinji estava olhando a paisagem de Tókio-3 ela via a baia de Tókio-3,e seus prédios com formatos retangulares com picos cheios de antenas piscando com suas luzes vermelhas e verdes para ver que ali tinha pré via no outro loado de Tókio-3 ,varias fazendas de gado,verduras e legumes para sustentar toda Tó não tinha percebido que rei estava ao seu lado admirando a vista também

-a..a..a...a.. tinha dito surpreso ele mesmo estava muito assustado

-oi ikari-kun,ela não sabia o porque ele tinha se assustado com sua presençao

Rei estava vestindo um vestido um longo vestido azul claro combinando com seus longos cabelos

-ikari-kun,você quer entrar no apartamenro?

Ela estava com um pouco de vergonha por causa de seu apartamento

-sim,ayanami-semprai-ele estava com um pouco de vergonha para entrar no apartamento

Shinji parou na porta do apartamento de rei,olhou para baixo para a divisa da porta parado,ela pensou que ikari não queria entrar mais ela tinha recebido informações que ikari-kun nunca tinha vivido com uma pessoa,ele sempre morou na casa da falecida mãe.

-ikari-kun,pode entra-ela olhava para a cabeça baixa de ikari –kun

Sinji olhou para frente e viu uma bela jovem chamada rei ayanami

-sim,ayanami-shinji olhou para o chão de novo

Rei estava com uma pequena confusão ela não sabia se ele estava com vergonha ou ele não queria entrar mesmo,ela olhou para shinji

-ok,ayanami-sempai- ele olhou para frente

Shinji colocou seu primeiro PE dentro do apartamento depois o segundo e a porta automática fechou a porta

Me desculpe por esse capitulo bem pouco e porque eu estou tomando mais tempo para trabalhar nesta semana do que outra coisa espera que tenha gostado desse capitulo curto, o próximo será muito mais longo

Obs:essa fic e uma relação entre shinji e rei

Obs:o inicio esta quase igual ao inicial do manga /anime mais apartir dos capítulos mais pra frente irei diferenciar ate porque não teria a graça se começar do nada e indo ate o final sem dizer nada

Obs:colocarei essa fic depois de terminada em inglês e alemão


	2. Chapter 2

New life

Cap. 2

Shinji olhou para dentro do apartamento que era tudo muito simples era uma sala transformada em cozinha, quarto, sala de estar. tinha um banheiro na segunda porta a esquerda,ele olhou tudo era uma casa relativamente pequena Nem dava para colocar divisórias para separar tudo .

Rei sentiu um pouco desconfortável e disse

-e um pouco pequeno ikari-kun?Ela estava decepcionada com sigo mesma ate ela queria morar em um apartamento maior

-não, ayanami-sempai, este muito bom para mim. no fundo shinji estava feliz ali mesmo,não importava o que

Shinji colocou o outro PE dentro do apartamento de rei ela olhou para shinji dando um leve sorriso

-estou em casa estava um pouco de vergonha Ao dizer isso

-seja bem vindo, ikari-kun, ela dizia um pouco envergonhada, mais ela estava feliz.

Rei estava muito feliz com o ocorrido, porque ela tinha agora uma pessoa para com versar e desabafar todo que ela sofria com o pai dele.

-ikari-kum deseja comer algo?Perguntava sem jeito

-sim, ayanami-sempai, deixe que eu faça algo para a gente comoer. disse ele um pouco nervoso com a situação

-já que insiste ikari-kun pode fazer um pequeno almoço para nós dois?Disse ela um pouco envergonhada

-pode ser miso de carne verduras, ayanami-sempai.

-não, ikari-kun, não posso comer nenhum tipo de carne. disse ela um pouco envergonhada com a situação

-desculpe-me, ayanami-sempai não sabia que você era alérgica a carne. ele estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação

-tudo bem ikari-kun, não tem problema se você quiser só prepare comida para você e depois eu preparo para mim – ela estava um pouco desapontada com shinji.

-não, não, eu vou mudar a receita então, invés de ser miso de carne será de verduras e legumes – disse ele alegremente para ayanami sempai.

-tudo bem então, ate ikari-kun, ela iria sair para pensar como que ela conseguirem mais de ikari-kun.

07h35min: 48-aproximidades do apartamento seção 40

Rei tinha ido a um pequeno parque, para pensar como ir para frente algo ate então impensável para ela, ela sempre ficou sozinha, agora ela tinha alguém para com versar ou desabafar, ela sabia que ela no futuro iria reagir com ikari-kun, ate porque ele se mostrou uma pessoa carinhosa, bondosa e de grande coração ele era o inverso de guendo ikari que ele era manipulador e frio, ninguém suportava ficar com ele durante cinco minutos. Ate ela não gostava de ficar com pensou que shinji tinha puxado a mãe de yui ikari,que sempre foi bondosa com ela,ate mesmo quando seus pais morreram no acidente de Antártida para o encruzilhamento do anjo 1 conhecido como "adão" e o outro "lilith",mesmo assim yui ikari demonstrou seu grande afeto por ela,rei estava pensando que ikari-kun fosse a pessoa certa para criar um relacionamento mais intimo da decidiu ir para casa

Andando pelo trajeto ate sua casa ela viu grandes nuvens de chuva, ela tinha se esquecido de ver a meteorologia do jornal da manha mesmo assim ela continuou seu trajeto ate o seu apartamento quando as primeiras gotas de chuvas começaram a cair.

10h44min: 34 apartamentos de rei

Shinji tinha feito a janta deles dois a mais de 3 horas ele só estava esperando ayanami-sempai mais começou a bater um sentimento de preocupação em ralação a ayanami-sempai, ele pegou um guarda-chuva e dois casacos contra a chuva e foi à busca de rei, ele saiu do apartamento e foi à busca de sua preciosa amiga.

10h45min: 59 proximidades de seção 40

Rei estava perto de uma loja de venda de roupas mais ela já estava fechada, ela ficou debaixo da marquise do prédio esperando a chuva passar.

Ela logo percebeu que a chuva só tinha aumentado de tens idade logo ela já estava encostando-se à porta de vidro da loja

Ela vai uma pessoa passando com dois casacos e um guarda chuva, essa pessoa parou em frente a ela e disse.

-ayanami-sempai pega logo esse casaco

Ele percebeu que ayanami-sempai estava com os olhos fechado e com uma respiração pesada ela tinha desmaiado ele pegou no colo dela e pegou seu braço e paçou pelo seu pescoço e comoçou a levar rei para o apartamento

Ele tirou um pouco dos cabelos azuis do rosto de rei, ele viu a mulher mais bonita do mundo ele sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraça-la cada vez mais.

11h05min: 34

Shinji tinha entrado no apartamento de rei e levou ela para a cama dela ele nem quis acorda-la para não incomodá-la ele jantou e guardou as sobras para ayanami-sempai ele tomou um banho rápido e estendeu um pequeno coxão no chão e foi dormir

03h45min: 43 a.m

Rei acordou com um pouco de resfriado olhou pros lado e começou a se irritar com o som provido de uma pessoa com frio estremo. ela levantou e foi ate o futon de shinji ela viu que ele estava todo encolhido ela pegou ele no colo e levou para cama dela ao colocar ele na cama ele disse

-durma bem meu bem-ela deu um beijo em sua testa e foi dormir

Ela fez conchinha com shinji ela se sentia muito confortável só pela presença de uma pessoa que possa conviver com ela para sempre e ela adormeceu pelo calor de shinji

04h34min: 45 a.m

Rei acordou sentiu se um pouco desconfortável com a posição em que estava na cama ela viu shinji ereto então ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito e colocou seu braço ao redor da barriga de shinji e ela começou a sentir os batimentos cardíacos de shinji ela durmiu agora sem preucupaçao do amanha

9:45:35 nerv sala do guendo ikari

-ikari você tem certeza que eles não terão preucupado

-não,sensei,se tiver eu mato a 3 crianç calmamente

-ele terá que ir a o sensei

-não tenho nenhuma preucupaçao ate porque eles so se virão por tenaquilamente

Desclaimer:descupe-me de novo eu to colocando ainda capítulos muito curtos,se eu continuar assim eu farei mais de 65 cap.o que era planejado era 15 cap que coontivesse mais de 15 palavras,preferem curtos ou mensagens


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3

New life: escola ou quase isso

10h45min: 35 a.m domingo

Shinji acordou com o cheiro de comida, ele se lembrava do cheiro que sua mãe fazia panquecas doces com o melado de mel.

-que cheiro bom ayanami-sempai-dizia alegremente

-só estou fazendo panquecas doces – disse com um pequeno sorriso alegre no rosto

-mais o cheiro esta muito bom – disse com um sorriso tímido

Eles se sentaram juntos e comeram em silencio que não era perturbador mais sim um silencio constrangedora ambos.

Ayanami não sabia o que falar, ela sabia que a escola dele ira começar.

-ikari-kun, sua escola começa amanha – disse ela com um tom firme mais amoroso.

-sim, ayanami-sempai – disse um pouco irritado.

Ela pensava que ele odiava escola, mais ela sabia que ele tinha boas notas em todas as escolas em que ele passou.

Shinji estava um pouco desconfortável com a situação, ele não queria ir para a escola ele queria saber o porquê ele estava ali naquele momento; naquele momento ele estava entrando na faculdade de Tókio. ele não queria saber de escola

-ikari-kun, você não quer ir para a escola não? – dizia tristemente

-não e isso, ayanami-sempai, e que eu estava entrando na faculdade de Tókio.

-a e isso, mais nossos documentos que recebemos e que você não tinha terminado o ensino médio - -perguntava com certo desapontamento.

-você quer que eu termine o ensino médio – perguntava com certo desapontamento

-sim, ikari-kun, ate porque aqui em Tókio-3 não tem faculdade – disse um pouco infeliz.

-ok, ayanami-sempai, estarei indo para a escola ate porque tem matérias que eu quero saber – disse ele alegremente.

-que bom ikari-kun, ate porque eu serei sua professora – disse alegremente.

Shinji não sabia o que fazer ou era aceitar ou recusar e não ver seu pai, ele queria saber onde estava sua mãe.

Rei sabia o que shinji queria saber a mãe dele estava mais ela não podia falar para ele ate porque teria revelar a verdade sobre o projeto-E, mais seria muito complicado como explicar a shinji e seria relativamente difícil a explicação.

-pro professora, mais ayanami-sempai-perguntava um pouco assustado.

-simples, me chamaram para ser professora substituta e eu aceitei.

-nossa ayanami-sempai você não disse que era muito inteligente – disse nervosamente

-não muito eu era aluna mediana – disse um pouco de vergonha

-porque então ayanami-sempai? Cadê os melhores alunos

-eles foram embora por causa dos danos que sofreram pelo segundo impacto, a maioria dos pais eram cientistas que foram para ver o que era e morreram na expediaçao-disse um pouco triste.

Ayanami sabia que a mãe de shinji foi para a expedição e sabia que tinha morrido, porque a base e no raio de 1.500 km virou pó ou água degelada pelo calor da explosão.

-sinto muito, ayanami-sempai, seus pais sempre serão lembrados em sua memória isso que mais importante-disse shinji compartilhando sua dor.

-você perdeu algum familiar seu ayanami-sempai – perguntou com carinho

-sim, ikari-kun, fintava o chão.

-desculpe-me, ayanami-sempai, não queria magoa La.

Quando rei olhou shinji ele estava de PE se curvando na frente dela ela ficou pensando porque aquilo, e para que ele estava se curvando.

Ela percebeu que ele havia mexido com seus sentimentos, mais não havia machucado ela.

-ta tudo bem, ikari-kun, não precisa, disto eu nem conhecia meus pais direito – dizia ela num tom muito triste.

-você queria ter mais tempo com sua família? – dizia um pouco abatido

-não, ate porque eles não gostavam muito de mim – dizia um pouco triste.

-porque isso ayanami-sempai? – dizia um pouco assustado

-por que eu sou albino – dizia um pouco triste

-mais eles não sabiam que no futuro você seria uma pessoa tão bondosa – dizia com alegria

-serio isso, ikari-kun – dizia um pouco nervosa.

-sim, você pode ser qualquer coisa, mais você escolheu ser uma pessoa bondosa e carinhosa com as pessoas – dizia com grande felicidade no rosto.

-obrigada, ikari-kun-dizia alegremente.

-de nada ayanami-sempai

-bom ikari-kun já passa das 10 da noite vamos dormir porque amanha tem escola – dizia alegremente

-e, ayanami-sempai.

-ikari-kun, quer dormir comigo hoje – dizia um pouco envergonhada.

-mais, ayanami-sempai, isso não te invade sua privacidade – perguntava com vergonha.

- não, ikari-kun, não invade minha privacidade – dizia um pouco nervosa coma situação.

-tudo bem então – dizia um pouco envergonhado com a situação

Shinji pegou sua roupa de dormir e foi tomar um banho, sempre ele tinha um pensamento pouco diferente de rei, ele pensava que rei era uma pessoa sempre alegre, decidida e tinha uma força de vontade que ninguém tinha que era sempre interminável para continuar indo para frente não importa como, sua felicidade era o que importava.

-ayanami-sempai, seria uma boa mãe – dizia quase sussurrando.

Ele pensava como seria um filho da ayanami-sempai, seria com certeza albina, seria muito bonito uma filha de cabelos azuis anil com os olhos vermelhos, e com uns traços dele ficaria perfeito, Mais ele começou a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

07h40min a.m/seção 40 de apartamentos/apartamento 402: rei

Shinji acorda no meio do apartamento de rei ele observa que rei estava que nem um ovo dormindo em sua cama, ele tinha percebido que a noite ela tinha dormindo com ele mais, de algum jeito ela foi pra cama, ele levantou e foi fazer o café da manha, rei acordou e viu as horas e viu que estava totalmente atrasada ela correu e tomou um banho e foi direto pegou as roupas e foi direto para a porta de entrada.

Shinji viu toda a ação e foi ate a porta

-ikari-kun, tenho que ir estou totalmente atrasada

-mais, ayanami-sempai, estou fazendo o café da manha

-não da para comer, ikari-kun, pode fazer um bem-to para mim e pode entregar na escola

-sim, ayanami-sempai

Ele viu que ela estava muito apressada, ela levantou sua cabeça e disse

-te vejo na escola 09h30min a.m, ikari-kun

-sim, ayanami-sempai

Rei viu Shinji e deu um beijo em sua bochecha e foi embora para a escola, Shinji ficou parado na porta pensando porque que ela fez isso mais ele tinha outras coisas a fazer

Rei foi correndo pelas ruas de Tókio-3 ate chegar à estação de metro da antiga linha que cruzava todo o Japão, ela tinha pegado o trem numero um que antes do segundo impacto passava por Tókio, mais por felicidade. passava BA construção da antiga cidade de fukuoka,que no futuro,ela se chamaria de Tókio-3 e foi para perto da escola publica de Tókio-3 que tinha uma mediana de 930 alunos antes do segundo impacto a escola tinha mais de 6000 alunos,houve muitas mortes na época,rei queria parar de passar nisso ate porque seus pais tinham morrido ate seus familiares mais próximos e depois ela foi convocadas para dar aulas e depois nerv .

Shinji estava em casa procurando algo para fazer porque ele tinha mais duas horas pelas frentes, ele começou a fazer o bem-to para ayanami-sempai e depois ele tomou um banho e foi para a escola.

08h30min A.M Tókio-3/escola publica de Tókio-3

Chegando perto da escola ele viu alguns funcionários da nerv, mais ele não quis saber disso ele chegou à sala do diretor kanji e disse

-sou o novo aluno transferido da escola publica de Tókio-2 n°2

-sim, eu sei você e ikari, shinji

-sim, isso mesmo diretor

-você se trasnferiu-se para Ca por quê?

-meu pai me chamou para trabalhar com ele-disse um pouco desanimado

-sim, sim, mais qual e o nome de seu par mesmo?

-gendo ikari – dizia tristemente

-ikari-gendo, o fundador da nerv e co-criador do geofront

-isso mesmo diretor – dizia tristemente

-bom ikari-kun aqui esta sua horas aulas e estou chamando sua professora, aqui que e ayanami-sempai

-me chamou diretor-disse alegremente

-sim, ayanami-sempai, você pode levar ikari kun para sua sala de aula

-sim, senhor, disse alegre

-ah, mais antes disso, ikari-kun, quero que você fique sabendo que ayanami-sempai foi à melhor aluna de nossa escola

-nossa isso eu não sabia

-serio você não viu a final mundial de tênis de mesa e xadrez

-não, não tive tempo de ver me ate queria ver

-e uma pena quer ver quem ganhou os dois

-sim

Zero diretor tirou de sua gaveta duas fotos e era a ayanami-sempai segurando dois troféus de campeã mundial. shinji não Sab ia e ficou um pouco assustado com as fotos ele pensara que eram falsas mais depois ele pesquisou na internet de seu celular e viu as mesmas fotos tiradas pelo jornal da cidade,shinji não sabia o que fazer ele nunca pensara que ayanami-sempai era um legitimo gênio

-bom com isso e são, bom ayanami-sempai, pode levar, ikari-kun para sala de aula

-sim, diretor

-leve ele primeiro para ver suas medidas e leve para pegar suas matérias de estudo

-sim, diretor

-podem ir agora

-shinji caminhou atraso de ayanami-sempai eles não se comunicaram nada durante o trajeto eles entraram numa pequena sala que tinha uma pequena banda todos os cheios de matérias de estudo. ele viu uma estudante do outro lado com quase a mesma idade que ele

Ela era da mesma altura que ele, ela era branca com os olhos azuis e com os cabelos loiros ate sua cintura

-senhorita veio pegar minhas matérias de estudo – dizia shinji

-por favor, seu nome

-shinji ikari

-a o aluno transferido

-sim

-bom, tem um tempo que um aluno não se transferiu para Ca – dizia friamente

-posso te fazer uma pergunta – dizia cheia de esperança

-sim - dizia a ruiva

-tem quantos anos que um aluno não se transferiu para Ca

-sim foi, ayanami-sempai

-mais isso já tem quantos anos

-tem uns quatro anos, porque ela é completou o ensino médio aqui na escola

-porque isso – perguntava com cheio de surpresa

-porque vem do maternal ate o ensino médio 100% dos alunos veio do maternal ate o ensino médio e 100% deles são nascidos depois do segundo empate

-nossa eu não sabia disto - ele estava cheio de surpresa

-os únicos que fugirão desta regra foram você e ayanami sempai

-nossa serei um estranho aqui

-na verdade não, antes do segundo impacto essa era uma escola internacional, muitos depois do segundo impacto foram para seus países de origem ou terminaram a escola e foram para seus países de origem ou terminaram e ficaram aqui

-me ata não sabia, qual era o nome da escola antes do segundo impacto? – perguntava meio sem graça

-escola multi-lingustica de sopporo e agora se chama escola publica de Tóquio-3

-ok

-ikari-kun pegarei seus matérias para estudo ate porque daqui a 35 minutos você terá aula

-ahhh,sim obrigado

Depois de espera 20minutos a senhorita morena como ele a chamará entregou uma mochila com 20 cadernos universitários com uma matéria com 96 folhas e 20 livros com no Maximo 100 folhas ele recebeu dois lapiseiras uma roxa e a outra vermelha, quatro lápis de escrever, duas borrachas, e três uniformes, o de verão, de inverno e de educação física

-obrigado, senhorita – dizia shinji

-aproposito me chamo hinata Suzuki

-obrigado, sempai Suzuki

-de nada ikari-kun

Shinji saiu da sala e viu ayanami-sempai esperando por ele,shinji olhou o relógio dele e já marcav da manha faltava 5 minutos para a aula começar ele olhou para ayanami-sempai e disse

-voce esta bem ayanami-sempai – peguntava meio preucupado com a situação

-precisamos ter uma comversa ikari – dizia em um tom de disciplina

-sim ayanami-sempai – dizia cabisbaixo

-entao vamos para a sala ikari –dizia em um tom forte

-sim,sim,ayanami-sempai – dizia um pouco triste

Ela pediu para ele ficar esperando do lado de fora da classe ate ser esperou 15 minutos e ayanami sempai chamou ele...

Desclamer:eu não estou pensado em colocar mari,ate porque não tem historia que classifique ela


	5. Chapter 5

-bom classe esse e ikari,shinji-dizia rei

-bem vindo ikari-kun

-bem vindo ikari-kun – dizia a representante de turma

-obrigado turma 1-d

Ele sentou e viu as aulas passarem,nem tinha percebido e já estava na hora do almoço,ele comeu rapidamente e voltou para a classe e viu o tempo passar,e der repente bateu o sinal de ir para casa,shinji pegou suas coisas e colocou seu s-dat no ouvido e foi embora para casa de ayanami-sempai ele chegou rapidamente,e viu que não tinha ninguém ainda,ele foi ao banheiro e foi tomar um banho e sempre tendo aquele pensamento o que ayanami sempai iria fazer com ele,mais ele relaxou na banheira e dormiu na água quente

Rei estava muito cansada e estava pegando o trem numero 1 para poder ir mais rápido para,casa chegando perto do trem ela percebeu que tinha dois agentes da nerv seguindo ela sabia que era para proteger ela se sentiu um pouco insegura,ela colocou o primeiro PE no trem e o agente falou

-senhora por favor nos acompanhe

-sim agente s-2

Ao mesmo tempo shinji havia saído do banho e como foi pedido ele começou a cozinhar para a começou a preparar o arroz para fazer curry

-o que ayanami –sempai quer comversar comigo

Depois de ver que tudo estava preparado ele percebu que ayanamisempai não tinha nada para beber,ele se arrumou e saiu para comprar um vinho doce,logo que saiu viu dois agentes da nerv da secção 2

-por favor,ikari shinji nos acompanhe

-sim,senhor – disse um pouco nervoseo com a situação

- ok senhor ikari

-eu posso escrever um bilhete,para ayanami-sempai

-sim,mais cege breve,não temos muito tempo

-sim,senhor

Shinji foi ate a mesa da sala e escreveu

'ayanami-sempai eu estarei indo a nerv não precisa se preucupar comigo ainda,tem janta nas panelas dentro do forno ate mais'

Shinji ikari

Rei foi para a sala de reunião que tinha no centro guendo ikari

-rei,quero que você se afaste um pouco emocionalmente de shinji

-eu não vou obedecer essa ordem

-voce obedecera,se não nunca mais você o vera

-mais você nãopode fazer isso – disse rei desesperada

-sim eu posso quer tentar – disse ele com comvecçao

-não,eu aceitarei isso,por favor so deixe shinji comigo – dizia cheio de lagrimas

-intao me prometa que não terá um relação amorosa – gendo dizia seriamente

-sim eu prometo,dizia secando suas lagrimas

-se eu descobrir se vocês tiverem um relacionamento escondido,eu separo vocês,e transfiro ele para a base fixa na antardida

-sim,eu em tendo, ,ela pensava desesperadamente

Rei se levantou e se caminhou para a porta

-não quero que vocês não tenham relacionamento qualquer

-sim,já disse que eu entendo que eu entendo –ela disse cheio de reiva

-pode ir ayanami 'sempai'

-sim,senhor ikari

Rei saiu e foi para pegar o trem ela esperou 5 minutos ela entrou no trem ela viu que não tinha ninguém ela sentou no banco próximo e começou a chorar sem parar,depois de 15 minutos ela já estava no apartamento,ela procurou shinji e não encontrou ela viu o bilhete em cima da mesa ela leu

-shinji,volte para casa – dizia tristemente

7:45 pm arredores de Tókio-3

Shinji estava dentro de um carro,ele viu toda Tókio-3,o carro parou em frente da sua escola

-porque eu estou aqui

O agente olhou no espelho e sorriu

-voce estava aqui para você conhecer seu futuro

-mas que tipo de futuro eu quero viver ao Maximo

-isso não depende de você

-porque

-não posso te responder,por favor saia do carro e va para a sala 502

Shinji saiu do carro e foi para a sala e tomou um susto quando viu seu pai ele olhou para seu pai,guendo apontou uma cadeira e shinji sentou,e esperou seu pai para falar ,demorou uns 5 minutos e seu pai disse

-eu não quero que você tenha um relacionamento amoroso com a ayanami-sempai

-eu não tenho nenhum relacionamento com a ayanami-sempai

-eu creio que você e bem próximo

-falarei de novo eu não tenho nenhum relacionamento com a ayanami-sempai

-voce diz a verdade

-sim roabuiki

-entao você esta liberado

-ok

Shinji saiu da sala e foi para o carro que estava esperando

-para onde ikari,shinji

-para o ponto de partida dessa viagem

-sim,senhor

8:45 pm apartamneto de ayanami

Shinji viu ayanami dormir com uma cara de preocupação,mais shinji se vestiu sua roupa de dormir e foi para cama dormir,depois de um tempo ele abriu seus olhos,rei enrolou em seu futon,depois ele se ergueu e sentou na cama ela acordou e sentou no futon

-ikari-kun,você hoje pode dormir comigo? – dizia cheio de vergonha

-sim,ayanami-sempai

Ela se ajeitou no futon e lentamente shinji entrou no futon,rei abraçou shinji mais não como antigamente,mais agora era diferente era com mais carinho com mais aproximadamente ela encostou a cabeça dela no peito de shinji ela abraçou seu braço levemente

-obrigado,por dormir comigo –dizia num tom baixo mais alegre

-de nada,ayanami-sempai

Ela foi ver seu rosto,era lindo pra seu ver ,ela olhou atentamente seu ficou com um pouco de vergonha com a situação

n/a:pessoal que le a minha fanfic sinto muito por praticamente atrasar 2 meses,estive fora do japao por motivos pessoais,devido a minha recente falta de dinheiro,e também que meu pc tinha quebrado como eu sou muito apegado a ele deixe no conserto e demorou tudo obrigado por ler. E obrigado ao Knight Beast X que me ajudou a melhorar meu português


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Ela se ajeitou no futon e lentamente,shinji entrou no futn ,rei abraçou shinji mais não era como antigamente mais agora era diferente era com mais carinho com mais aproximidade ela encostou a cabeça no peito de shinji,ela abraçou seu braço levemente e disse

-obrigado,por dormir comigo – dizia num tom baixo e alegre

-de nada,ayanami –sempai

Eela foi ver seu rosto,era lindo para seu ver ela olhou atentamente seu rosto,shimji ficou com um pouco de vergonha com a situação

-ayanami-sempai posso desligar a luz

Ela tinha tudo preparado,ela tinha um controle remoto para desligar a luz

-não precisa levantar ikari-kum.

Ela desligou a luz,shinji se assustou com isso mais logo viu ayanami adormecer,ele ficou um pouco nervoso com a situação mais logo ayanami levantou a cabeça e falou

-ikari-kum,tenha uma boa noite – ela disse com um tom de carinho

Ela beijou sua bochecha e de novo colocou sua cabeça no peito dele e voltou a dormir,shinji sentiu-se protegido e aquecido

-boa noite ayanami-sempai – dizia quase num sussurrando

Shinji percebeu que rei era muito bonita mais bonita ainda quando ela estava dormindo ela parecia um anjo no seu ver

-ela parece um anjo – dizendo em um siussuro quase inpercepitivel

Aao mesmo tempo rei soltou um pequeno sorriso,logo depois shinji e rei dormiram como um casal

O despertar dos dois foi lento ate porque era sábado shinji foi o primeiro a despertar e viu rei na mesma posição quando ela dormia,já era 6.54 da manha,ele viu os longos cabelos de rei encobrindo o rosto dela ele tirou o cabelo do rosto dela e viu ela dormindo como um anjo e ele logo voltou a acordou e era 7:33 e viu shinji dormindo,ela deu um pequeno beijo

-voce ainda não sabe mas eu ... – ela não conseguia falar mais ela tomou coragem

-voce ainda não sabe mais eu te amo – disse sussurrando

Depois que rei disse isso ela voltou a dormir

Shinji olhou no relógio de novo e marcava 9.45

Da manha já estava na hora de acordar ele começou a esfregar a cabeça de rei mais tinha muito carinho

-ayanami-sempai,esta na hora de acordar –ele diza tranquilamente

Rei acordou lentamente,e olhou para nos olhos de shinji

-já estou acordando,ikari-kum – dizia num tom cansadamente

-ayanami-sempai ,preciso ir as 10:30 da manha para um lugar

-sim,eu sei,ikari-kum – dizia tristemente

Rei levantou-se um pouco seu rosto e deu um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha

-pode ir ikari-kum – dizia tristemente e desenrolou do braço dele

Shinji se levantou se arrumou,ligou para um taxi,ele deceu as escadarias do apartamento de rei e logo viu o taxi parado na porta do apartamento de rei ele entre eo taxista fala –

-para aonde senhor?

-para o cimiterio do segundo inpacto porfavor

-sim,senhor

A viagem demorou 35 minutos ele chegou perto da entrada e o taxista falou

-30,000mil ienes

-por favor colaca na conta da nerv

-por favor seu nome e seu id

-shinji ikari,id:00452

-sim,senhor e obrigado por vir

-de nada

Shinji saiu do taxi e foi ver o cimiterio ele não passava dentro dele a mais de 4 anos desde sua mudança para Tókio-1 ele ate se esqueceu o numero do tumulo mas sabia o caminho ate La o tumulo de sua mãe,ele pegou o trajeto mais curto ele sempre olhando para os túmulos ele viu o tumulo escrito assim

Ritsuko ayanami -1970 – 2000

Kaji ayanami 1979-2000

Passou mais alguns túmulos e viu o nome de sua Irma mais velha

Misato ikari 1993-2009

Shinji se ajoelhou próximo ao tumulo e colocou a flor favorita de sua Irma,ele colocou um boque de lilios enfrente ao tumulo dela e ele rezou mais um seguiu ate de sua mãe

Yui ikari -1970 – 2000

Ele voltou-se ajoelhou de novo próximo ao tumulo de sua mãe e colocou uma fita que era de sua mãe ela era azul da cor do cabelo de rei,rezou um pouco e colocou uma rosa branca,fez -mais um voto e foi embora

Ele caminhou na mesma rota e olhou o tumulo de sua Irma e viu uma pessoa essa pessoa era o pai de shinji

-ainda um porco nojento – falava sussurrando

Vrirou e foi para fora do cimiterio,pegou o mesmo taxi e foi embora para o apartamento de rei chegando no apartamento ele entro e viu rei lendo um livro ,logo ela falou

-como que foi –dizia tristemente

-foi como devria ser-respondeu secamente

-ko,tem comida no fogão-dizia feliz

-sim eu vejo mais não to com fome

Ele andou ate o futon

-vai dormir shinji-dizia ela não sabia o porque mais ela sentia o calor por dentro de seu corpo

-vou estou com muito sono

-posso dormir com você ikari-kun

-sim pode ayanami-sempai –dizia tristemente

Shinji colcou o futon no lugar e deitou –se e começou a dormir e rei deitou-se no peito de shinji colocou a Mao na dele e ela dormiu tranquilamente

-shinji-kum,você temque acordar – dizia num tom amoroso

-não, deixe eu dormir mais um pouco

-voce tem que fazer a janta para agente fazia círculos com o seu dedo no peito de shinji

-sim eu sei ,irei fazeos

-ok o almoço daqui a 30 minutos

-ok,shinji –dizia alegremente

Shinji ficou no quieto por alguns minutis e disse

-o que meu pai falou para ti ayanami-sempai

Ela pensou um pouco ela não sabia o que falar

-ele não disse nada de inportante ikari-kun

Ela sabia que tinha mentindo para não revelar o que sentia

-eu quero a verdade ayanami-sempai - dizia seriamente

-eu estou falando a verdade ikari-kun

-quero saber o que ele falou ayanam-sempai

-eu já disse ele não disse nada de inportante –ela mentiu de novo

-eu acredito em você ayanami-sempai,meu pai e um mostro,ele quer tudo em sua Mao,e ele pode destruir tudo,desde a pessoa e seus sentimentos

Shinji foi ao banheiro para tomar um banho ele não tirava da cabeça oque seu pai disse para ayanami-sempai,rei estava tão cansada,ela queria falar tudo o que sentia por shinji ,mais foi impedida pela ordem de gendo,ela esperaria o momento certo,ela pensava so no agora mais ela pensava que era melhor dizer logo

-eu amo shinji,mais como irei dizer a ikari-kun –dizia tristemente

Shinji estava na banheira ele sempre pensava como rei era bela,mais sempre ele pensava que ela não aceitaria uma criança como ele,era so 3 anos e meio de diferença de idade ela era uma adulta e ele era um adolecente que tinha saído das fraldas no pensamento dele

-como seria ayanami-sempai com um vestido branco para casamento ,seria fantástico,seria se enxugou e colocou sua roupa de dormir e foi para o querto ele viu rei dormindo em seu futon,ele so abriu um pouco o futon,ele deitou-se,rei colocou levemente sua cabeça no peito de shinji,ela tinha ouvido sua fala quando ele estava falando e ela sorriu de leve

10:40 pm dia seguinte nas ruas de Tókio-3

Rei estava andando e viu um cartaz escrito

'vestival de expirimentaçao de casamento'

Neste domingo imperdível das 9 am ate as 10pm

-sera uma grande opurtunidade de ikari-kun me ver com um belisseimo vestido de noiva – dizia sussurrado

n/a:gente desculpas de novo estou correndo a beça para escrever,mais meu PC quebrou de novo e tomei raiva dele então eu comprei um notebook que logo de problema na tecla enter,tive que trocar ele então desculpa pela demora desnecessária

n/a²:gente vou dar uma acelerada nos capítulos em vez de ser de 800 a 900 palavras vai ser agora de 1000 ate 5 mil palavras,

n/a³:obrigado mais uma vez ao Knight Beast X por ter me ajudando nesse longo 4 meses de fanfic,eu pensei em desistir mais vou ate o fianl agora,obrigado mais uma vez


End file.
